¿Me recordaras?
by Suiseko Lawliet
Summary: Advertencia: Para entender la historia debes haber leído "Hasta que lo pierdes". Habían pasado 17 años desde la muerte de Seras y Alucard ya no trabaja para Hellsing. En medio de una búsqueda de alimento se encuentra con una joven parecida a Seras y así empieza la historia para saber quien es y por que se parece a su amada.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí Suiseko. Lo prometido es deuda. Respecto a este fic, tuve un pequeño problema. Todavía me pregunto si los vampiros pueden reencarnar.**

**- Por quinta vez, LOS VAMPIROS NO REENCARNAN- me grita Lis.**

**Lamento la tardanza. Es que tuve varios problemas en la escuela (no termino el primer trimestre y ya estoy en peligro de expulsión), pero que se le puede hacer.**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten el fic.**

** Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hirano-sama.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Me**** recuerdas?**

**Capitulo 1: Reencuentro.**

Habían pasado 17 años desde la muerte de Seras. Durante todo este tiempo, Alucard había estado lamentándose el hecho de no poder salvarla. Integra Hellsing ya había muerto también, así que Alucard ya no cumplía ninguna misión.

Un día, mientras Alucard buscaba una victima de la cual alimentarse, cuando la vio. Era una joven, de cabellos rubios, ojos celestes y tez pálida. Esa joven era la viva imagen de Seras.

- No es posible- susurro Alucard-. Ella esta muerta- concluyo con cierta tristeza- pero se parece mucho - pensó .

Se acerco a la joven, pero ella no se percato de su presencia. Parecía estar esperando a alguien, pero después de unos instantes, se dio por vencida y decidió irse. Alucard la siguió , distanciándose un poco. Era sorprendente que esa joven se pareciera tanto a la mujer que había amado. El vampiro sentía que la conocia, pero creía que solo era por su apariencia.

De repente, un hombre apareció de la nada. Este llevaba una botella en la mano e iba tambaleándose. Obviamente estaba ebrio.

- Hola jovencita, Quieres venir conmigo?- pregunto el hombre con voz ronca, acercándose a la chica.

- No gracias- le respondió con una voz dulce, pero aun así autoritaria. Intento alejarse de aquel hombre, pero este la agarro del brazo. Empezaron a forcejear, hasta que el desconocido saco un machete.

Alucard, al ver que la vida de la chica peligraba, actuó de manera instantánea. Se lanzo contra el ebrio y le atravesó el corazón con una de sus manos. Se voltio para ver a la joven. Esta lo miraba entre sorprendida y asustada por su repentina aparición. Alucard se le acerco un poco.

- Seras- susurro. La chica solo lo miro y pregunto:

- ¿Quien eres?

**Continuara...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-**

** Y aquí el primer capitulo (aunque es mas bien una introducción). Lamento que sea corto, pero con los grandes encuentros no se me ocurre nada. Por favor manden quejas y sugerencias. Les prometo que posiblemente actualizare los lunes y viernes (aunque mas seguro que los viernes).**

** Hasta la próxima actualización. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hola, aquí Suiseko con el nuevo capitulo. Gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, se lo agradezco. Siento no haber actualizado hace mucho (tuve que estudiar para las pruebas ¬¬). Nada mas que agregar, así que vamos con el nuevo capitulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-  
**

** Capitulo 2 : Segundo encuentro.**

- ¿Quien eres?- volvió a preguntar la joven, alarmándose un poco. El hombre (o lo que sea) que estaba frente suyo acababa de matar a alguien. Y para colmo, se le hacia extrañamente conocido.

- Soy Alucard, Seras- le respondió acercándose un poco. La chica no retrocedió, todavía trataba de recordar de donde lo conocía.

- No me llamo Seras- dijo cuando al fin reacciono-. Me llamo Victoria Guillonk.

- No importa quien eres ahora Seras- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven-. Te convertiré de vuelta en mi draculina.

- N-n- no te acerques- grito antes de salir corriendo, dejando a un Alucard impactado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Al** **día siguiente...**

En la secundaria McKinley, la secundaria a la que asistía, la joven Victoria ya había develado el misterio de porque aquel hombre se le hacia tan conocido, cosa que la dejo aun mas impresionada.

- Victoria- la llamo alguien. La joven se dio vuelta y se encontró con una chica de pelo color castaño, con ojos de color miel y que llamaba mucho la atención por su ropa escandalosa.

- Hola Emily- la saluda Victoria.

- Vic, como te fue en la cita de anoche?- pregunto Emily mientras empieza a caminar al lado.

- Horrible, el chico no se presento- respondió con simpleza-. Y ademas, me encontré con una persona muy rara- comento.

- ¿Como era?

- ¿Recuerdas los dibujos que te mostré?- pregunta Victoria y la otra asiente-. Es completamente igual.

- ¿Era igual?- pregunto y Victoria asintió-. Increíble, ¿Que crees que signifique?

- No lo se, pero lo averiguare.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Pov Alucard**

Estaba siguiendo a esa joven tan parecida a Seras (aunque es obvio que no es ella). No se porque, pero algo me dice que debo estar con ella. Quiero saber quien es y porque se parece tanto a mi amada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sigo hasta su escuela y oigo algo interesante. ¿Así que ella hacia dibujos míos antes de conocerme?. Eso es interesante, pero aun así extraño. Lo investigare después, lo importante ahora es encontrar el momento apropiado para hablarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya ha terminado el horario de clase. Me avergüenza admitir que la estuve vigilando todo este tiempo, pero es de vital importancia averiguar lo mas posible de ella. Tengo que esperar a que este totalmente sola, pero la espera es insoportable. Al fin queda sola cuando falta poco para llegar a su casa. Me aproximo sigilosamente, no quiero que se asuste ya que no es mi presa. Le tomo suavemente del hombro y ella voltea un poco sorprendida. No hay vuelta atrás.

**Pov normal**

- Seras- dijo Alucard apareciendo frente a la joven.

- Ya te dije que no me llamo Seras- dijo Victoria mientras buscaba su gas pimienta*.

- No quiero hacerte daño- dijo Alucard, anticipándose a la rubia.

- No te creo- le grito mientras le tiraba el gas. Este le dio en la cara de Alucard, pero el no cambio su expresión.

- Eso no sirve- le contesto, acercándose un poco a ella. Victoria no retrocedió, se quedo mirando a Alucard, como si fuera algo de gran interés.

- ¿Que eres?- pregunto la joven.

- Eso, ya lo deberías saber- respondió Alucard.

Y tras esa enigmática respuesta, Alucard desaparecio en las sombras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Esa noche...**

Victoria tuvo un sueño muy raro. En el, ella vio a una mujer parecida a ella y esa mujer intentaba decirle algo muy importante, pero no podía oírla. Solo sabia que la estaba llamando y le sonreía calidamente, como si le deseara la mejor de las suertes.

Continuara...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Perdón por hacerlo cortito y no haber actualizado hace tiempo (se inclina pidiendo perdón), es que después de estar estudiando mucho y terminar algunas pruebas, la profesora de matemática me puso un 7, y mis padres me castigaron (sin libros, sin manga y sin anime) y estuve un poco decaída y no pude escribir nada. **

**- A nadie le interesa tu vida personal- me regaña Lis (como siempre u.u).**

** Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Hasta la próxima actualización. **

*** Obviamente si el día anterior te paso algo como lo que le paso a Victoria, llevarías un gas pimienta (solo por precaución).**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hola, aquí Suiseko con la nueva actualización. Antes de comenzar, una vez mas, gracias a las personas que dejan reviews, me animan un poco :3. Este capitulo va a explicar algunas cosas, asi que esten atentas o el proximo capitulo no lo van a entender :3.**

**- Empieza ya con el maldito capitulo- me pide Lis, tan dulce como siempre (golpe a la escritora por parte de su amiga).**

** ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Capitulo 3 : Explicaciones.**

Estaba en un cuarto oscuro. Victoria estaba en ese cuarto, sintiéndose un poco vigilada.

- Veo que ya llegaste- dijo una persona detrás de ella. Victoria se voltio y encontró a una mujer parecida a ella.

- ¿Quien eres?- pregunto Victoria.

- Creo que ya deberías saberlo- respondió con una sonrisa-. Soy Seras y tu eres mi reencarnación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Inglaterra...**

Alucard estaba en una enorme biblioteca, llena de información confidencial, legada por los Hellsing al momento de la muerte de Integra. En ella databa toda información sobre los vampiros y un registro completo de los vampiros vivos que quedaban en Inglaterra. Pero lo que el vampiro buscaba era un libro muy viejo, incluso de antes que el nacimiento de Cristo. En el encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

Finalmente encontró ese libro. Estaba escrito en germánico antiguo, pero no le era difícil entender lo que decía. Busco la parte que tanto le interesaba y leyó en voz alta:

-"_** En la antigüedad, existieron varios casos de vampiros que no perdían de todo su esencia humana, negándose, a diferencia de los demás vampiros, a tomar sangre humana. Estos vampiros que conservaban parte de su humanidad, eran los que, después de morir, no **_ _**iban al infierno, si no que reencarnaban de vuelta en** **humanos..." **_

- Así que esa es la razón por la cual esa chica es tan parecida a Seras- exclamo Alucard. Siguió leyendo, hasta que encontró algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

_**- "Si bien estas reencarnaciones no pueden recordar nada de su vida pasada, en algunos casos, sus almas estaban ligadas a algún elemento de su anterior vida, haciendo que lo recuerden. En estos casos, esos elementos (un lugar, una persona, incluso otro vampiro) al tener contacto con las reencarnaciones, pueden hacer que recuerden su vida pasada."** _

Eso es lo que tenia que hacer, recordarle lo que había vivido en su vida pasada. No sabia como lograrlo, pero lo haría. Haría que volviera su amada draculina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** En la secundaria McKinley...**

Victoria buscaba por todas partes a su amiga. Seguramente ella podría ayudarle, ya que era una experta en el tema.

- Emily- la llamo apenas la vio.

- ¿Que pasa Vic?- pregunto su amiga al ver que Victoria estaba un poco nerviosa.

- Tu sabes mucho sobre las reencarnaciones, ¿o no?- pregunto.

- Si, ¿Que necesitas saber?- contesto Emily, preguntándose que tenia que ver todo el tema.

- Necesito saber si los vampiros pueden reencarnar- soltó Victoria, desconcertando a la castaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mas tarde... **

Victoria caminaba de camino a su casa. Las palabras de su amiga aun le rondaban en la cabeza.

** Flash Back**

- Necesito saber si los vampiros pueden reencarnar- soltó Victoria, desconcertando a la castaña.

- Vic, en verdad, los vampiros solo pueden reencarnar con una condición- le respondió su amiga.

- ¿Cual?- pregunto un poco asustada por la respuesta.

- Tener esencia humana- contesto-. A pesar de haberse convertido en vampiros, negarse a beber sangre humana.

** Fin Flash Back**

Victoria no sabia expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenia deseos de hablar con Alucard, pero este no había aparecido en toda la mañana. Sentía que si hablaba con el, podría comprender mejor todo.

- Victoria- la joven se voltio un poco sorprendida. Reconocía esa voz, y le sorprendió que por primera vez el vampiro la hubiera llamado por su nombre-. Quiero decirte algo importante- dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Q-que cosa?- pregunto.

- Necesito llevarte a algunos lugares, tal vez te ayuden a entender mas sobre tu vida pasada- respondió acercándose a Victoria.

- ¿Cuando?- pregunto un poco nerviosa.

- Ahora- dijo. Alucard se acerco mas a ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia.

En el momento en que se separaron, Victoria sintió que iba perdiendo la energía, hasta desmayarse en los brazos de Alucard. Este la llevo hasta su auto y empezó a conducir hasta su destino.

** Continuara...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Y ese es el capitulo de esta semana. En el próximo va a ser mas largo, lo prometo.**

**- Y si no lo es, la golpeo para que lo sea- promete Lis sacando un bate.**

** Por favor dejen reviews, que es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo (aunque los capítulos sean cortitos).**

** Hasta la próxima actualización :3.**


	4. Aviso

**Aviso.**

** Hola, aquí Suiseko. Lamento comunicarles que esta historia va a ser cancelada por un tiempo. Últimamente estoy teniendo algunos problemas (escuela, familia, salud, etc) y eso no me deja mucho tiempo libre. Ademas, no me llega mucha inspiración para este fic y el 4° capitulo si o si lo quiero hacer largo. Dentro de poco va a ser vacaciones de invierno, así que posiblemente vuelva a actualizar en vacaciones. Y si no lo hago, Lis me golpeara.**

**- No tengo tanto tiempo tampoco, idiota- me grita Lis.**

** Hasta que la inspiracion y el tiempo libre me llegue.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí Suiseko con la continuación del fic. Lamento haber dejado abandonado el fic (aunque no sé si alguien lo sigue leyendo). Como prometí, aquí traigo la actualización del cuarto y penúltimo capítulo. No voy a molestar dando ninguna excusa (y eso que tengo varias) y le doy inicio a un nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hirano-sama.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**¿Me recordaras?**

**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos.**

Alucard conducía a toda velocidad. Todavía quedaban algunas horas antes de que Victoria despertara y por eso estaba agradecido. Todavía recordaba cómo había conseguido esa droga.

**Flash Back**

Una vez que termino de leer el libro había decidido hacer que su amada volviera. Cuando estaba por irse, una voz familiar lo llamo por la espalda.

- Alucard, ¿A qué viniste?- pregunto Roderich, un vampiro que, según Alucard, estaba totalmente domesticado. Este tenía cabello color marrón con un pequeño rulo anti gravitatorio y unos ojos violetas. Vestía con ropa típica de los aristócratas austriacos (donde, cabe destacar, vivía al principio de su vida).

- Solo venia por un poco de información- respondió con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que el otro vampiro arrugara el entrecejo con irritación.

- Tú ya no tienes permitida la entrada aquí, es más, nunca la tuviste- le dijo el oji-violeta.

- No te molestes, ya me iba- comento volviéndose hacia la salida.

- Espera- lo llamo el aristócrata-. Ya sé que esto no está bien, pero quizás esto te ayude- dijo mientras le entregaba un frasco con un polvo parecido a la azúcar-. Es un veneno llamado Cantarella. Aplicado de la manera correcta no mata, sino que deja el cuerpo sin vida solo por unas cuantas horas. Tal vez lo necesites- concluyo señalando al libro que Alucard había estado leyendo.

- Tal vez- respondió este tomando el frasco y saliendo de la biblioteca pensando como haría para suministrarle el veneno a Victoria.

**End Flash Back**

Había logrado hacerlo y una vez llegado al destino, solo tenía que esperar a que su amada despertara.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras estaba bajo los efectos del veneno, Victoria soñaba. Una vez más estaba frente a ella, Seras, el verdadero amor de Alucard. No decían nada, ninguna de las dos hacia nada más que mirar fijamente a la cara de la otra.

- Todavía falta para llegar al destino y tú no has preguntado nada- dijo Seras un poco sorprendida.

- Solo tengo una pregunta- dijo Victoria- ¿Que pasara cuando recuerde todo?

- Eso no puedo responderlo- respondió la vampiresa acariciando el rostro de la otra de un modo un poco tranquilizador-. Solo espero que puedas sentir el amor que yo sentía por Alucard.

- Ya siento parte de ese amor- comento la humana, recordando el leve dolor que sentía cuando el vampiro la llamaba por el nombre de su anterior encarnación.

- Los efectos del veneno desaparecerán en cualquier momento, te deseo la mejor e las suertes- le deseo la mayor.

- Gracias- agradeció con un poco de aprecio mientras sentía que volvía en sí.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Victoria ya había despertado, encontrándose en una iglesia abandonada. Miro a su alrededor, encontrando rastros de sangre seca. Desconcertada, miro hacia la puerta y recordó algo...

**Flash Back**

Ella era una joven policía y estaba con dos jóvenes, que también eran policías. Habían ido a investigar un caso muy extraño, encontrándose con una horrible escena. Un cura estaba mordiendo el cuello de una joven. Cuando el cura noto la presencia del grupo, mando un grupo de zombies (o eso le parecieron a ella) y comenzaron a disparar un poco asustados. Sus compañeros al poco tiempo también se transformaron, pero ella pudo huir.

Corrió por el bosque, hasta que la atraparon los supuestos zombies. Miro hacia a tras asustada y ahí estaba el cura. Ella intento dispararle, pero el cura las esquivo y apareció de repente frente suyo. Hizo su último intento, disparándole directo a su rostro, pero el cura seguía hablando. El cura le dijo algo que para ella no tuvo mucho sentido. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero... Apareció Alucard.

El cura lo vio y ordeno a los ghouls (como los había llamado) que lo mataran. Estos sacaron sus armas y empezaron a dispararle. Cuando el cura pensó que ya estaba muerto (y ella también lo pensaba) empezó a reírse. Risa que se cortó cuando vio que el supuesto cadáver se estaba moviendo. Petrificada por la sorpresa, ella se quedó en el suelo mientras que Alucard empezaba a dispararle a los ghouls y estos caían muertos.

En un intento desesperado de salvar su vida, el cura la atrapo y le dijo a Alucard que si lo ignoraba y lo ayudaba a escapar, ella no moriría. Lejos de asustarse o de ayudarlo, el vampiro solo sonrió y le pregunto si era virgen. Ella, con gran vergüenza, respondió que sí. Recién termino de decirlo, Alucard le disparo al pulmón izquierdo, dañando también al cura, para después darle el golpe final.

Ella estaba en el suelo, sangrando a grandes cantidades por la magnitud de la herida. Ella estaba a punto de morir, pero el vampiro le dio la opción de elegir. Ella tomo su decisión. Se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre, pero pudo oír la última frase que dijo el vampiro: "Esta de verdad es… una hermosa noche".

** End Flash Back**

Victoria miro para todos lados, como si acabara de salir de una ilusión. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar del bosque en donde estuvo su anterior encarnación. Estaba aturdida, no podía recordar como hizo para llegar hasta ahí.

- ¿Tuviste un buen recuerdo?- pregunto Alucard, apareciendo frente a ella.

- Alucard…-dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo. El vampiro la levanto cuidadosamente y le dijo al oído:

- No te desmayes, todavía queda un lugar al que tenemos que ir.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Más tarde, en otro lugar de Inglaterra…**

Victoria miraba a su alrededor con sorpresa. No podía creer que en esa gran mansión había vivido la última parte de su vida convertida en vampiro. Recién había entrado en ese lugar, los recuerdos inundaron su mente, dejándola, por unas cuantas horas, parada en el marco de la puerta.

- Alucard, ¿Qué paso con Integra-sama?- fue la primera pregunta que hizo. El vampiro miro hacia otro lado antes de contestar.

- Ella murió hace unos años.

Victoria volvió su vista hacia el interior. Algo le llamaba mucho la atención. Paso por los pasillos y habitaciones, hasta que llego a su destino. Era el viejo despacho de su exjefa. Otros recuerdos le vinieron recién entro. Cuando la mandaba a misiones, cuando la regañaba. Recuerdos que le afectaban como si en verdad los hubiera vivido.

- Victoria…- la llamo Alucard. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y salió de allí.

Toda la tarde se la pasó recorriendo toda la mansión Hellsing y cuando llego la noche se dirigió hacia su antiguo dormitorio.

- He tomado una decisión- dijo volteándose para ver fijamente al vampiro.

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto el vampiro, esperanzado.

- Quiero vivir el resto de la eternidad contigo- respondió con gran decisión.

- ¿Estas segura?- le pregunto. Si bien la quería con él por el resto de su inmortal vida, sabía que ella ahora tenía una vida mucho mejor que en su anterior encarnación.

- Si- respondió-. Solo te pido tiempo para despedirme de todos- agrego abrazándolo. Alucard asintió correspondiendo el abrazo.

El día siguiente la llevaría a despedirse, por hoy, quería sentir toda la noche ese abrazo…

**Continuara…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

** Y ese sería el capítulo n°4, el capítulo tan esperado. Gomen, tanto por la espera como porque no es tan largo, pero es más largo que los demás capítulos :3. Solo falta un capitulo (aunque más bien es un epilogo) para el gran final. Espérenlo con ansias :3.**

- **No le hagan caso a esta loca- dice Lis, no le hagan caso a ella.**

** Por ultimo les voy a pedir que dejen algún reviews (solo si quieren).**

** Hasta la próxima actualización :3.**


	6. Chapter 5

** Hola, aquí Suiseko con el final del fic. Este (como saben) es el último capítulo. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo, como yo disfrute hacerlo. Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, se los agradezco de verdad :3.**

** ¡Disfruten el último capítulo :3!**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hirano-sama.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**¿Me recordaras?**

** Capítulo 5: Despedida.**

**En la secundaria McKinley...**

Emily estaba en la puerta de la secundaria, esperando a su amiga. Desde el día anterior que no la veía nadie, ni siquiera su familia. Estaba preocupada, pero casi toda su preocupación desapareció cuando vio a su amiga acercarse con una sonrisa, en parte triste, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

- ¡Victoria! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Preocupaste a todos!- empezó a decir la castaña una vez que su amiga estuvo a su lado.

- Lo lamento, no puedo decirte donde estaba, solo vine a despedirme- respondió Victoria aun con su sonrisa triste.

- ¿Despedirte? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Emily.

- Solamente adiós- respondió simplemente Victoria volviéndose por donde había venido sin dar más explicaciones a su amiga, que la vio marchar sin decir nada más.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

** En la casa de Victoria…**

La joven estaba dejando una carta a sus padres para explicarles él porque de su desaparición, omitiendo algunos detalles.

- ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo así?- pregunto Alucard una vez que Victoria salió.

- Si- contesto-, si les dijera personalmente me detendrían- explico acercándose al vampiro.

- Perfecto- dijo mientras la abrazaba-. ¿Estás lista?- pregunto dulcemente al oído. Victoria asintió suavemente en el pecho de su amado.

Este al sentir que la joven había asentido la separo un poco de si, bajando hasta su cuello, para así juntos para toda la eternidad.

**FIN.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

** Y este es el capítulo final. Y también es el capítulo más corto. Lo lamento, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna cosa más que esto. Igual espero que les haya gustado. Como sea, como es el capítulo final, espero que dejen por lo menos un reviews (por favorcito, o sino Lis me va a golpear).**

- **Mentirosa, pero ya que lo dijiste lo voy a hacer- me dice Lis.**

** ¡Ayúdenme con sus reviews!**

** Como sea, hasta la próxima gran aventura.**


End file.
